


Ready

by DemonsSingMeToSleep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cages, Coercion, Coffee Shops, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsSingMeToSleep/pseuds/DemonsSingMeToSleep
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt:Coffee shop AU + SIM Tony? Local barista Peter Parker gains the attention of Tony Stark himself and doesn't regret a thing, even when he's isolated from all his friends and family and forced to be Tony's little hole to use anywhere anytime.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in March, a quick little prompt fill with SIM!Tony

Why Peter still works in the local coffee shop, he doesn't know. The customers can be a handful and… and he has someone who's more than willing to help pay his bills and college tuition.

That specific person just walked into the shop. Everyone knows who he is and it makes Peter's heart squeeze in a painful grip when he sees him.

Tony Stark travels all the way from the city to this tiny coffee shop in Queens just to see him.

Then again, with the Iron Man suit, it probably only takes him a minute. It still makes Peter's insides squirm with pleasure– No, wait that's the–

"Peter," Tony says as he approaches the counter. Luckily, there's no customer in line.

He only has eyes for Peter and has ignored angry customers waiting in the past. He has such amazing blue eyes, sharp and brilliant…

"I'll be right back," Peter quickly tells Ned. Ned, who's frowning and crosses his arms.

Peter doesn't notice. He's been in a daze all day since this morning. Since the last time Tony stopped by.

He goes into the back room and no one says a thing when Tony follows after him with a smirk.

"Mr. Stark–" He barely gets the words out before the older man pushes him against the door.

"You still wearing it?" He murmurs but he doesn't wait for a response.

He shoves Peter's pants down without further warning and Peter's legs tremble but they part without protest. There's dark bruises littered across pale flesh. They're fresh and have yet to heal. He doesn't think Tony will let them disappear without adding more. Whether it was on his thighs, his neck, his collarbones...

"Mm…!" Peter tries to muffle the cry when he feels Tony tug on the toy he left inside him.

The wet, sloppy sound it makes as it leaves his body has his ears turn bright red. It's almost as loud as the slight humming coming from the toy.

Tony makes a pleased sound when he retrieves it. It's slim and slender, shiny silver, and the girth is nowhere as thick as Tony's cock.

" _Don't wanna loosen you up too much_ ," Tony had smiled, teeth white and stark against his red lips when he presented it to Peter weeks ago.

Right in front of his eyes, the dildo seems to melt and then flow under Tony's sleeve to return to the casing in the center of his chest. Extremis. He's been using extremis on Peter because nothing else is good enough. Or so the older man claims. Only his cock and his toys, his tech, are allowed inside Peter's body.

Peter couldn't even finger himself when he's alone in his bed. Tony would know. Somehow. It's better with Tony, anyway. Nothing he did before Tony felt anywhere near as good.

Peter's face flushes when Tony quickly presses him back. The hungry kiss he gives him has Peter gasping, cock hard and trapped in a cage of Tony's own making.

He whimpers into the kiss and squeaks when the man easily lifts him into the air. With his back pressed against the wall, Tony has him straddling his hip, knees framing his hips.

"Gonna fuck you now, kid," Tony tells him.

It's more than he usually gives Peter. He loves quickies and loves sinking his cock in him without much fanfare.

"Mm– Please, Mr. Stark…" Peter groans. Tony's eyes flash blue before his lips tick up into a wicked grin.

He sinks in with a harsh groan, going balls deep in a single thrust. It's easy… so easy… Peter whimpers as his insides stretch to accommodate the thick girth. It helps that Tony's earlier load makes it so slick and wet inside him…

"That's it…" Tony growls as he starts to hammer into Peter's soft, vulnerable insides. "Such a good hole… So tight… Wet… And ready–"

He strikes that spot inside him that makes Peter cry out again. He forgets that there's a store full of customers right outside. Forgets that his best friend is there too.

All he wants is Tony's cock.

Tony holds him tight, his cock thrusting in and out, in and out, sloppy with his previous load.

His breath is warm against Peter's neck as the boy clings to him.

"You don't need this job," Tony grunts at him. "I'll take care of everything. Fuck– Quit later, baby. I'll take you to the office, to the lab– wherever the fuck. Gonna show you your true purpose in life."

The words are meaningless to Peter but he still gives shaky jerks of his head. _Yesyesyes_! He'll do anything for Mr. Stark.

"Gotta say it, baby," Tony growls at him. He forces Peter to look at him and he does, fevered brown eyes barely focusing on brilliant blue. " _Say it and I'll let you cum._ "

The words are hissed out but all Peter hears is that he'll be allowed to cum. He hasn't cum in days…

Peter's brain scrambles for the words. It barely registers before they slip out.

"Gonna– gonna quit!" Peter moans, breath stuttered and faint.

"Yeah? Gonna be my fuckhole whenever I want?" Tony prompts with a harsh thrust against his sweet spot.

"Nghh…!" Peter nearly screams, "Yes! Mr. Stark– I'll do anything, pleasee–"

"Mm…" Tony's pleased hum barely registers but what does catch Peter's attention is the harsh press of teeth as the older man bites down hard enough to bruise.

It sends Peter creating over the edge. The cockcage is gone– he doesn't know or care when it was removed. His entire body goes into overload and he cums and cums– There's warm filling up his insides as Tony cums inside him too.

He clings onto the older man and barely reacts when the toy is slipped inside him again. His eyes are glassy, his mind still floating on the orgasm he was allowed.

"Say bye-bye, sweetheart," Tony murmurs into his ear as he carries him out of the shop.

Cum drips down his thighs but he just shuts his eyes as Tony takes him away. And if Tony stops somewhere along the way to fuck him, like some dirty alleyway or on some random roof in the city, at least Peter's already wet and ready for use.


End file.
